Dia untuk Orang Itu
by aitakata
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang mahasiswi kedokteran yang cerdas, memiliki trauma psikis karena pernah dikhianati sahabatnya. Dia takut kalau orang itu justru menyakiti dirinya. /ex Penderita gangguan cemas, berkepribadian introvert/ " Aku akan tetap seperti ini, sampai waktu itu tiba. Jika memang takdir, orang itu akan bersamaku. Biarlah seperti ini tanpa penjelasan apapun."
karakter dalam cerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto

OOC

Penulisan kalimat dalam Bahasa Indonesia jauh dari sempurna.

Dia untuk orang itu

-Orang itu-

Cantik, menarik, sulit dimengerti. Tiga sifat yang membuat kepalaku menjadi semakin pusing. Sifat yang menawan itu membuat pikiran ini tidak berhenti memikirkanya, tetapi sifat-sifat itu perpaduan yang aneh bukan? Yang lebih aneh ada orang yang memiliki tiga perpaduan sifat itu dan dialah orangnya. Dia membuatku terus berusaha mencari tahu tentangnya. Bukan hanya karena ruang kelas kami bersebelahan. Suatu takdir terjadi antara aku dan dia yaitu terlalu sering bertemu, bukan hanya di depan kelas, tetapi di perpustakaan, di kantin, di taman, bahkan hampir semua tempat di fakultas ini. Entah hanya aku yang merasakan keanehan ini ataukah dia juga merasa hal yang sama. Yang pasti pertemuan-pertemuan tertakdir itu membuatku cukup tidak nyaman bila harus bertemu dengan dia. Bila kami bertemu hanya bisa terdiam, seperti orang yang tidak pernah saling kenal. Memangnya kami saling kenal sebelumnya? Ya, sebenarnya kami pernah saling mengenal saat berusia enam tahun. Apakah dia mengingatnya? Kurasa tidak.

" Woy, Teme datang ke acara open house Scientypic kan? Jangan bilang kau mau kabur dari acara pertama kita di kampus ini?" seseorang memberondongku dengan pertanyaan. Siapa lagi. " Hn. Bukannya dirimu ya?" dengan deathglare terbaik yang bisa kuberikan. " Hey, aku tanya kamu datang atau tidak kenapa malah membalas dendam begitu?" serangnya. " Sudahlah Dobe." Jawabku sambil membuka catatan." Hati-hati Teme, kata kakak sepupuku yang sudah menjadi psikiater, bila ditanya orang menjawab dengan berbelit-belit itu tandanya ada kelainan jiwa. Kau ini kan calon dokter, bagaimana sih?" Orang berambut pirang ini mencoba menakutiku. " Kau tidak tahu kalau aku memang sakit jiwa?" balasku dengan bosan. "Teme, jadi kau ini siapa sebenarnya?" Dobe bergidik ngeri. " Aku memiliki kelainan jiwa karena temanku, Naruto si Dobe memiliki jiwa yang lebih kelainan." Kesabaranku sudah habis dan orang ini tentu saja semakin tidak bisa diam. Buku di hadapanku terpaksa menjadi tameng pukulannya ke lenganku. Bersamaan itu terbayang wajahnya. Oh Tuhan jangan-jangan aku memang memiliki kelainan jiwa? Aku merasa begitu karena 80% dari 24 jam milikku hanya memikirkan dia. Apa ini? Gangguan jiwa macam apakah ini? Apakah aku perlu periksa ke dokter? Sepertinya kata-kata si Dobe yang berisik sudah memberiku inspirasi untuk membuat dugaan pada diri sendiri tentang persepsi gangguan jiwa.

-Untuk orang itu-

Aku bermimpi tentang orang yang sama, laki-laki dengan rambut hitam-biru tua, yang sering kulihat di kampus. Walaupun hanya dua kali, dan tidak berurutan tapi itu sudah cukup membuat ku takut. Akan dianggap 'sesuatu' kalau memimpikan tiga kali beruturut-turut kan? Seperti mitos? Entahlah. Aku tidak ingin percaya. Yang lebih penting adalah ketakutanku kalau ternyata dugaan ku selama ini benar. Takut bahwa ada orang yang selama ini diam-diam menganggapku penting. Mengapa bisa sangat percaya diri? Bukan. Ini bukan perihal percaya diri berlebihan dan espektasi selangit. Beberapa kali aku menangkap pandangannya yang secara tidak sengaja sedang memperhatikanku. Saat pandangan kami bertemu dan entah-sudah-berapa-kali orang itu seperti memiliki kemampuan _acting_ yang sangat baik. Berbeda denganku yang langsung canggung. Akibatnya gangguan cemas ku mulai kambuh lagi.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya karena itu kecemasanku berulah lagi. Aku merasa pernah mengenal orang itu. Tapi kapan? Dimana? Setahuku, keluargaku dan kerabat jauh tidak ada yang bermarga Uchiha. Berkebalikan dengan semua itu, orang itu bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Itu artinya kami belum pernah kenal kan? Ya Tuhan, aku sangat bingung mencari potongan kenangan yang menunjukkan eksistensi orang itu dalam hidupku sebelumnya.

Padahal sudah sejak satu tahun lalu aku berhasil melewati terapi dan gangguan cemas yang kualami sembuh. Sekarang? Tampaknya pertahananku runtuh. Orang itu membuat ku ketakutan lagi. Walaupun hatiku menolak untuk mengakui kalau ini gangguan cemas yang pernah kuderita. Rasanya sedikit berbeda. Entah apa itu. Yang pasti cukup membuatku tidak nafsu makan dan kurang tidur. Orang itu membuatku takut kalau aku telah menyakitinya dengan semua sikapku yang menghindar darinya. Ya. Aku memilih untuk menghindarinya karena tidak ingin menyakiti diriku sendiri, setelah aku menanamkan kepercayaan itu padanya, apalagi berurusan dengan harapan palsu. Kecemasanku diperparah dengan ulah Ino-sahabatku yang menganggap kalau aku menyukai seseorang, yang tentu saja bukan orang itu. "Sakura, masa kau tidak sadar kalau kau menyukai Kakashi-senpai?" Ino cekikikan karena aku hanya mendelik. "Kenapa begitu? Bahkan aku tidak merasa itu benar." Kulihat dia mau membalas. " Terserahlah. Kau terlalu lama berkutat dengan parasite sampai dirimu sendiri menganggap parasite-parasit itu-". Ino menjulurkan lidahnya, menghentikan perkataannya saat ada seseorang yang menarik kursi di sebelahku. Anehnya si Ino Pirang malah melenggang keluar kelas tanpa sepatah kata pun, padahal aku belum melayangkan pukulan maut di kepala pirangnya itu. "Bagaimana Beijing? Apakah menyenangkan?" seseorang yang tadi kami bicarakan, ah tidak. Yang benar adalah orang yang Ino bicarakan sudah muncul tepat di sampingku. Mau tidak mau aku harus menghadapinya. "Iya, Beijing sangat memukau dan menyenangkan sekali pemandangannya." Senyum yang biasanya kuperlihatkan seolah aku dan Ino tidak membicarakannya. " Selamat ya, kau menang dan membawa medali emas untuk negara kita. Ternyata juniorku ini sangat berbakat jadi Parasiter-eh maksudku teman parasite." Senpai yang satu ini memang keterlaluan, masa aku dibilang Parasiter? Bahkan itu bukan istilah awam, hanya semacam kosa kata baru, lebih tepatnya ejekan. "Tentu Kakashi-senpai, karena yang mengajari kan Master Parasit-err, hahaha." balasku. "Ternyata aku punya pangkat yang cukup tinggi ya?" tawanya lepas dan baru kami sadari ada sepasang mata melihat kea rah kami dengan tajam. " Jadi, kalian mau menyebutku apa? Professor Parasit, eh?" Tanya orang ini. Aku dan Kakashi-senpai yang tadinya tertawa lepas mendadak diam. "Ano, maafkan kami Tsunade-sensei, kami tidak bermaksud-". Kalimatku terputus. " Dasar kau ini, seperti tidak kenal aku saja. Hahaha." Dosen cantik itu terkekeh.

-Untuk Dia-

Beberapa bulan, bahkan aku tidak ingat lagi, setelah berusaha melupakannya, namun tidak bisa. Perasaan ini tidak bisa dikatakan 'menyukai', tapi kuakui pada diri sendiri bahwa aku tertarik pada dia, orang yang membingungkan itu. Aku memaknainya sebagai hal yang demikian. Lebih pantas disebut tertarik, bukan menyukai karena kenyataannya memang seperti itu, aku tidak memiliki harapan untuk menyebut ini sebagai perasaan bahkan mungkin 'cinta'. Harga diri yang tinggi memaksaku untuk tak mengakui itu, keluargaku tidak pernah melatihku untuk 'meminta' dari orang di sekitar kami. Tepat saat itu juga dia mulai menghindar. Terlihat jelas bila kami bertemu secara sengaja seperti di acara kampus. Saat tidak sengaja? Dia yang biasanya sibuk menutupi kecanggungan, mendadak sering menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Awalnya aku berpikir kalau dia ada praktikum _reschedule_ atau malah kuliah pengganti. Anehnya dia terus seperti itu sampai hari ini, ya seperti sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa melamun? Ini bukan seperti dirimu saja?" ternyata selain si Dobe ada lagi yang merusak suasana hatiku. "Hn." Kurasa itu cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti bertanya. Tepat seperti dugaanku. Shion berhenti bertanya dan melanjutkan acara membaca catatannya. "Aku tahu. Kau pasti mencari anak olimpiade Parasitologi-kan? Gadis yang kau taksir? Lalu hari ini belum melihatnya kan?" ucapnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Oke aku salah menduga untuk detik berikutnya. Sementara aku diam, Shion menepuk bahuku,"Kalau iya katakan saja. Apa susahnya?" Shion memulai aksi konselingnya. Dasar seenaknya menyimpulkan, seenaknya juga menyuruh orang. Bagiku ini bahkan lebih rumit dari sekedar menghabiskan Buku Anatomi Manusia. Seenaknya saja bilang semudah itu padahal aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaanku. "Kali ini aku tidak bisa tahan lagi dengan sikapmu. Huh dari tadi aku bicara, kau menanggapi dengan tatapan berbeda-beda. Ya, aku cukup berbakat untuk jadi psikiater tapi kurasa tatapan terakhirmu itu tidak bisa kutebak. Oke, berarti aku harus cari mangsa baru untuk kubaca 'pikirannya'. Hahaha." Sambil membereskan catatannya. "Ya, kau memang berbakat dan mungkin berhasil." Jawabku seadanya. Shion hanya berdecak bosan seakan mengatakan," Harusnya kau katakan sejak tadi, tapi terimakasih." Tepat saat Shion meninggalkan meja ini, sekelompok gadis mendatangi mejaku. Bukan _fangirl_ yang biasanya mengagumiku lalu mengerubungi seakan aku ini makanan yang mengenyangkan, tapi orang-orang tersebut bahkan tidak mengetahui kalau aku masih menggunakan meja ini, baru setelah itu, " Oh maaf aku tadi tidak menyadari masih ada orang di sini. Boleh kami gabung?" Yamanaka Ino, gadis berambut pirang ternyata yang pertama menyadari keberadaanku. Belum sempat aku menjawab, tetiba dia yang sedari tadi kutunggu muncul. Tapi begitu melihatku, dia berbalik arah dan langsung lari. "Hei Sakura! Katanya mau bicara. Kenapa malah pergi?" si Pirang ini sewot sendiri. Tunggu dulu. Jadi dia sebenarnya akan duduk di sini, lalu setelah melihatku malah kabur. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan dia.

Normal POV

Hari ini berakhirnya tahun kedua kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Terlihat, beberapa mahasiswa tahun kedua dari berbagai fakultas baru selesai ujian akhir semester. Begitu juga dengan mahasiswa Kedokteran. Liburan musim panas kali ini telah mereka raih setelah bersusah payah dalam mengerjakan soal-soal medis yang cukup rumit. Terbukti dari wajah sumringah, gelak tawa, dan candaan riang setelah ruangan ujian ditinggalkan, namun tidak bagi seorang gadis bermarga Haruno. Dia tampak sedih, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Ujiannya sulit kah? Tentu saja bukan. Dia adalah mahasiswa cerdas yang sudah memenangkan olimpiade internasional, dapat medali emas pula. " Sakura-chan, kita makan es krim bareng yuk! Kamu pasti senang deh karena aku yang traktir." Hinata, gadis beiris amethyst itu berusaha menghibur Sakura. " Astaga, kau ini kenapa sih? Itu lho, Hinata sudah susah payah menghibur. Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak menggubris. Oh ayolah Sakura, soal ujian tidak perlu dipikirkan." Ino memutar bola mata pertanda bosan melihat sahabatnya murung. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura hanya tersenyum, dalam hati dia bersyukur temannya tidak tahu apa yang mengganjal hatinya. Tanpa membalas semua perkataan temannya, dia beranjak ke ruang penyimpanan tas dan segera bergabung dengan dua temannya.

Tiga serangkai anak kedokteran itu sudah sampai di depan Kedai Es Krim favorit mereka. Tiba-tiba Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya, seperti melihat penampakan. "Oh, Hinata baru tahu ya? Mereka dikabarkan pacaran, eh tapi beberapa orang bilang itu cuma gossip. Biasalah, orang seperti mereka pasti banyak follower instagram, pastinya gossip mudah menyerang. Ayo aku ceritakan selengkapnya di dalam." Ino yang menggandeng tangan Sakura dan Hinata, memaksa mereka untuk bergerak cepat. Sakura tampak tidak berdaya ketika ditarik paksa oleh Ino. Dia tampak sedih sejak penjelasan Ino tentang seorang laki-laki yang membuat cemasnya kambuh lagi. Orang itu ternyata bersama seorang gadis yang cantik. Pacar? Sakura pun sebenarnya tidak percaya, tetapi melihat mereka bersama seperti tadi, anggapan Sakura sudah mulai memudar. " Sakura". Ino mengibaskan tangannya ke depan Sakura. Ino merasa Sakura sedang aneh hari ini. "Sakura-chan." Hinata pun turut mengibaskan tangannya. Ino dan Hinata saling pandang, paham akan kondisi Sakura setelah gossip ringan tadi. Hinata pun menepuk bahu Sakura dengan lembut, " Apa Sakura-chan sedang sakit?". Sakura yang baru sadar dari lamunannya, memasang senyum palsu andalannya. "Ahahaaa, kalian tertipu." Sakura membuat lelucon untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Namun, itu tidak mempan bagi Ino dan Hinata. "Ceritakan masalahmu atau traktir kami sampai minggu depan di kedai ini." ancam Ino.

Satu minggu berlalu, Sakura melepas letih dengan minum jus strawberry kesukaannya di kamar. Inilah hasil kecerobohannya karena berani berbohong pada Ino. Tentang ancaman Ino minggu lalu, tentunya Sakura memilih untuk mentraktir sahabatnya, nah hanya Ino saja (Hinata tidak tega pada Sakura). Dia bukan tipikal 'pengadu'. Meski Ino dan Hinata adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Sakura tidak serta merta menceritakan perihal perasaannya. Kepribadian introvertnya menjadi penghalang persahabatannya sendiri. Ya, setidaknya itu yang terjadi. Walau tanpa Sakura cerita pun dia yakin Ino dan Hinata pasti tahu tentang kesedihannya. Biarlah mereka tahu tanpa diberi tahu olehnya. Selama hampir dua puluh tahun, bisa dihitung dia menceritakan rasa cintanya pada seseorang. Itu karena seorang sahabat yang dipercaya Sakura membocorkan rahasia perasaannya, parahnya bukan hanya pada laki-laki tersebut melainkan seluruh kelas, ah mungkin satu sekolah tahu. Kejadian itu memicu gangguan cemas yang dialaminya dan trauma psikis. Itulah alasan Sakura kurang bisa percaya pada arti sahabat sejati, efek lebih besarnya menjauh dari seseorang yang dia pikir selalu memperhatikannya.

Ino mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura, "Sakura, ini aku Ino." Sakura segera membukakan pintu kamarnya. "Tumben, ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik. Ino memasang cengirannya dan langsung memeluk Sakura. Yang dipeluk justru bingung, dia mengajak Ino duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya. " Sakura, maafkan aku." Ino merajuk, walau tanpa airmata tapi sangat jelas raut bersalah di wajahnya. "Aku baru tahu alasan kau tidak mau menceritakan masalahmu pada kami, dan teganya aku memintamu dengan hal yang sulit kau lakukan. Maafkan aku Sakura." Ino benar-benar menyesal. " Sudahlah Ino, aku tidak masalah dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Hitung-hitung ini jadi penyemangatku untuk giat kerja _part time_ , lagipula bukan hanya untuk metraktirmu kok. Aku juga menggunakan uangnya untuk membeli buku tahun ketiga." Sakura membalas dengan cengirannya. "Tapi, dari siapa kau tahu tentang itu?" Sakura malah jadi bingung plus cemas, sebab dia tidak bercerita tentang alasan trauma psikisnya, bahkan pada ibu atau ayahnya. Dia cukup bercerita pada psikiater. Sedangkan seorang psikiater tidak mungkin menceritakan perihal rahasia pasien, karena itu adalah kode etik kedokteran yang harus dijaga.

Ternyata orang yang mengkhianati Sakura adalah sepupu jauh Ino, Matsuri. Kebetulan Matsuri menginap di rumah Ino dan saat itu juga mengetahui bahwa Ino dan Sakura bersahabat. Matsuri pun menceritakan pada Ino kesalahan yang dilakukannya dulu. Sepupu Ino itu menyesal karena telah menyakiti Sakura, dan ternyata Tuhan Maha Adil pada Sakura. Sakura berhasil lolos seleksi untuk kuliah di Fakultas Kedokteran, sedangkan dirinya yang sangat berambisi jadi dokter malah tidak bisa melanjutkan cita-cita itu. Awalnya Matsuri ingin mencari Sakura yang telah hilang kontak sejak mereka lulus Junior High untuk meminta maaf. Namun, Matsuri harus ke Perancis karena ia mengambil kuliah _fashion_ _designer_ di sana. Ia harus merelakan Sakura membencinya sampai ia belum minta maaf. Saat Matsuri melihat Sakura yang berhasil meraih medali emas di Beijing, ia kembali ke Jepang untuk menemui Sakura sekaligus berlibur. Ino pun hanya tercengang mendengar cerita sepupunya dan mengerti akan keadaan Sakura.

"Kau masih marah pada Matsuri-nee ya? Wajar kok, nee-chan sangat menerima kalau kau belum bisa memaafkannya." Ino menundukkan wajahnya, berpikir kalau ia ada di posisi Sakura, mungkin dirinya juga tidak akan memaafkan dengan mudah. Sakura menerawang, mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya sedih sekaligus kehilangan kepercayaan pada orang terdekatnya. Dia menghela napas dalam dan kasar. " Aku sudah memaafkannya, tapi kalau untuk bertemu kurasa tidak perlu. Saat aku mengetahui kalau Matsuri sudah menyesali itu, sudah cukup bagiku. Tolong sampaikan maaf karena aku belum ingin bertemu dengannya." Ino tersenyum mendengar Sakura, ia merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Sakura. " Terima kasih Sakura. Nee-chan pasti senang karena kau telah memaafkannya." Sakura mengangguk, lalu dia beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambilkan camilan serta jus strawberry untuk Ino.

"Sakura, sebenarnya ada hal lain yang membuatku ingin mengunjungimu." Ino melanjutkan minum jusnya, sambil berpikir untuk mencari kata yang tepat tapi mulutnya tidak mau berkompromi. Sakura yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino. " Kalau kau tak suka pembicaraan ini, kau boleh menyuruhku pulang setelah aku selesai. Tapi aku minta dengarkan aku sampai selesai." Cerocosnya. Sakura makin penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan Ino yang terdengar serius. Apa Ino sudah tahu tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke? Mungkin. " Aku tahu kau menyukai seseorang, err maksudku si Uchiha itu. Maafkan kalau selama ini aku mengira kau menyukai Kakashi-senpai. Tapi perlu kau tahu Kakashi-senpai juga menyukaimu." Ino tampak menelan ludahnya, dalam hati Ino merutuki mulutnya yang sulit dikontrol itu . Sakura melebarkan matanya. Terkejut. Dia baru tahu tentang Kakashi-senpai, tapi menurut Sakura bukan itu yang jadi masalah di sini. "Ino, kau ini kenapa gugup? Apa ada masalah? Kau aneh sekali." Sakura sudah tidak sabar akan penjelasan Ino. "Aku tidak tahu apakah benar kalau si Uchiha itu sungguh pacaran, tapi aku merasa gossip itu mulai beredar setelah-". Wajah Ino pucat. Sakura sangat sabar untuk tidak memotong perkataan Ino. "Setelah aku secara tidak sengaja membicarakan Kakashi-senpai yang menyukaimu dan mungkin kau menyukainya waktu-". Sakura semakin terkejut akan pengakuan Ino. Jangan lagi. Jangan sampai terulang lagi kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. " Waktu aku duduk bersama Hinata dan sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke sedang melintas di samping kami." Ino sudah tidak kuasa menahan airmatanya. Ia sungguh menyesal. Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan kecewa. Kejadian seperti itu harus terulang lagi.

Sakura menghela napas. Ino sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Percakapan antara dia dan Ino masih memenuhi benaknya. Apakah dia harus jujur pada Sasuke? Buat apa? Sakura mengingat lagi perkataan Ino. " Sakura, aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Tapi aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus kesalahanku." Ino terlihat meyakinkan. " Aku akan membantumu bicara pada Uchiha-san tentang perasaanmu dan kebenaran yang ada. Tolong jangan menolakku." Sakura mendengus. Dia tidak berpikir sedikitpun untuk mengakui perasaannya di depan Sasuke. Ino mengatakan bahwa ketika ia melihat Sasuke, sepertinya orang itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sakura. Oleh karena itu, Ino menghubungkan keteledorannya yang bermulut ember dengan gossip yang mulai beredar. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir bayangan orang itu. Dia tetap pada prinsipnya, tidak akan menceritakan apapun pada siapapun, Ino, Hinata, apalagi Sasuke. Meski Ino sudah tahu perasaannya, dia merasa cukup tegas telah melarang Ino melakukan apapun yang berkaitan tentang dirinya dan Sasuke. " Aku akan tetap seperti ini, sampai waktu itu tiba. Jika memang takdir, orang itu akan bersamaku. Biarlah seperti ini tanpa penjelasan apapun." Sakura bertekad dalam hati.

-Enam tahun kemudian-

Ichiraku _Café & Resto_

Kafe dan Resto yang cukup mewah itu kini mendadak hening. Perhatian mereka tertuju pada seorang gadis beriris hijau bak emerald yang menuju kea rah sekelompok dokter yang sudah sekitar 30 menit yang lalu duduk di _VIP seat_ resto tersebut. Bukan hanya karena kecantikannya, melainkan juga usianya. Usia? Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu bermasalah. Saat ini dia berusia 26 tahun dan cukup pantas mengenakan jas dokter yang telah tersampirkan di lengan kirinya. Hanya saja, masalahnya terletak pada wajahnya, hm bisa dibilang seumuran anak SMA. Ya, pastinya orang-orang yang melihat akan terkagum dan mengira dirinya menjadi dokter di usia yang sangat muda. Si Gadis yang diperhatikan justru tak acuh dengan tatapan yang didapatkannya, dia memasang topi sportnya untuk menutupi rambutnya yang mencolok, dia tiba-tiba tidak percaya diri dengan rambutnya. Dia semakin asyik mencari senior-seniornya dan terjadilah, "Duk." Gadis yang sedang diperhatikan itu terdorong ke kiri, untunglah ada kaca yang membatasi dirinya dengan pengunjung yang duduk manis di sebelah kirinya. " Gomenasai." Ujar penabrak. Bukan. Tepatnya orang yang tidak sengaja menabrak. "Maafkan saya juga." Ujar gadis beriris hijau bak emerald tersebut sambil ber- _ojigi_. Kini perhatian semua orang menuju dua orang ini-lagi. Tanpa disadari oleh si Gadis, tatapan orang-orang itu bukan lagi padanya melainkan pada orang yang tidak sengaja menabraknya. Entah tatapan macam apa, seperti terhipnotis oleh kehadiran seorang Pangeran. Rasa penasaran muncul, gadis yang bernama Sakura itu melirik ke kananya dan mendapatkan rambut hitam-kebiruan yang mirip seseorang. Belum sempat menanyakan keadaannya, orang itu sudah jauh berada di luar resto. Sakura menggumam, " Orang itu telah kembali."

Konoha _Internasional Hospital_

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam kecoklatan. Usianya mungkin dapat terbaca dari wajahnya yang begitu teduh dan terlihat cantik, masih muda. Orang yang ditanya oleh wanita yang bernama Izumi itu hanya bilang baik-tidak-perlu-cemas dan berbagai kata yang singkat dan tidak menjelaskan keadaan detail si anak. " Sasu-kun, aku baru benar-benar paham mengapa kau sangat tidak cocok menjadi dokter." Ibu dari anak yang sedang terbaring di ruang inap itu hanya menghela napas. Si Ibu muda ini memandang anaknya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, serta memastikan sendiri keadaan putra semata wayangnya benar-benar baik tidak kurang suatu apapun. Meskipun dirinya bukan dokter, setidaknya naluri seorang ibu akan lebih 'tajam' dibanding orang lain bukan? " Aku akan membeli makanan sebentar. Panggil aku segera bila Kai bangun." Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam-biru tua itu melangkah hati-hati, takut membangunkan sosok mungil yang tengah terlelap di _bed_ pasien.

Sasuke berjalan menuju _foodcourt_ Rumah Sakit megah itu. Mata hitamnya menjelajahi sekitar yang tidak berubah banyak setelah kepergiannya. Rumah sakit yang pernah menjadi tempatnya belajarnya walau belum sempat menyelesaikan studi sarjana kedokterannya. Tempat ia belajar mengenai ilmu kedokteran, belajar mengenai arti penting hidup bagi calon pasiennya, tentang makna membantu meringankan penderitaan orang-bukan berarti menjadi dewa-karena bisa menyembuhkan. Tempat ini juga mengajarinya untuk melupakan seorang gadis yang dulu sangat diinginkannya. Ia baru sadar tentang perasaannya pada gadis merah muda itu, bukan sekedar tertarik. Lebih dari itu. Itulah perasaan ingin memiliki. Perasaan yang muncul makin kuat setelah ia pergi jauh dari Jepang. Tidak. Bukan hanya setelah ia pergi dari Jepang. Melainkan setelah ia tahu bahwa seniornya-Kakashi juga menyukai gadis musim semi itu. Terlebih, dia-gadis itu terlihat lebih menerima Kakashi dibandingkan dirinya, yang secara terang-terangan dia jauhi.

Klise. Sesuatu akan terasa sangat berharga bila kita kehilangannya. Namun, Sasuke tidak merasa kehilangan gadis itu. Hanya saja ia menyerahkan pada Tuhan, bila memang takdirnya ia akan kembali untuk berdampingan dengan gadis itu seumur hidup. Walau enam tahun telah berlalu dan kabar gadis berhelaian merah muda tidak satupun didengarnya. Dirinya tetap optimis untuk tetap menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil hak hatinya yang sudah lama diabaikannya.

Pagi ini, suasana musim semi begitu menenangkan hati. Pohon sakura yang terlihat berjajar simetris dari jendela ruang rawat inap cukup menghibur anak-anak yang sedang terbaring di bed nya masing-masing. Seorang anak enam tahun, yang berkacamata tengah asyik memandangi bunga-bunga sakura yang terayun oleh angin. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengganggu aktivitasnya. "Ohayou, Kai-san." Sapa seseorang yang telah mengganggunya. Kai tidak tidak membalas sapaan tersebut. Ia tetap fokus pada bunga sakura di luar kamarnya. "Dokter Shizune sedang ada operasi, jadi aku yang menggantikan beliau untuk memeriksamu, salam kenal aku dokter Haruno." Tangan dokter itu mengulur dan ingin berjabat tangan dengan Kai. Kali ini, Kai mau tidak mau menolehkan pandangannya, dan Kai pun terpukau oleh sosok dokter yang tadi menyebalkan baginya. "Wah pantas, dokter ini namanya Haruno, rambutnya saja merah muda." batin Kai. Sakura tersenyum karena Kai mau membalas jabat tangannya. Dia baru membuka catatan medis milik Kai, lalu tertegun. Uchiha Kai. Uchiha? Pantas saja dia merasa Kai mirip seseorang. Apakah Kai anaknya orang itu? Seketika hati Sakura terasa perih. Rasanya harapan selama enam tahun itu kandas. Dia yang susah payah menunggu kesempatan ini ternyata harus merasakan sakit, bahkan sebelum bertatap muka langsung dengan orang itu. Dia tersenyum pahit, tapi berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak membuat pasien-pasiennya menerima kemasaman wajahnya. "Dokter, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Kai mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap Sakura. "Bolehkah aku memanggil dokter Pink?" wajah polos Kai tampak penasaran. Sakura yang sedang menahan kepedihan hatinya, tiba-tiba merasa hangat. "Tentu saja. Kai-". Terpotong oleh perkataan Kai, "Kai-kun, dokter Pink. Oke?" Kai tersenyum manis sekali, semakin mirip orang itu. Sakura berusaha mengenyahkan perasaannya. Dia tidak boleh berharap lagi. "Oke. Sekarang dokter periksa dulu ya."

Uchiha _Corps_

Lelaki beriris onyx itu tengah menyelesaikan dokumen yang harus ditanda tangani olehnya. Sesekali orang itu memerhatikan pemandangan di luar jendela, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Orang itu tampak tenang, walau sebenarnya hatinya sedang was-was. Telepon dari seseorang yang ditunggunya belum muncul juga. Tapi, kali ini harapannya terkabul. Baru saja ponselnya bordering, tangannya sigap meraih ponsel itu lalu mendengar suara seorang wanita. " Wah, tumben kau cepat mengangkat Sasu-kun. Tidak sabar ya ngobrol dengan Kai? Hari ini Kai sangat senang." "Hn." Jawaban khas Uchiha dilontarkan laki-laki ini. Sasuke merasa bebannya berkurang. Kai baik-baik saja, setidaknya itu yang terjadi. "Papa Sasuke, tadi ada dokter Pink yang memeriksaku. Dia bilang aku bisa cepat keluar dari rumah sakit." Kata-kata Kai sudah tidak didengarnya lagi setelah Kai mengatakan tentang dokter Pink. Setelah meminta Kai untuk beristirahat dan memutus telepon, Sasuke langsung menuju KIH. Dia yang dimaksud Kai apakah sama dengan dia-nya dulu?

Sakura sedang mengambil bahan makanan yang sudah ada dalam daftar belanjaannya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering. "Moshi-moshi, ada apa Kaa-san?" tangannya masih sibuk memilih-milih sayur. "Kau harus pulang malam ini, ah maksud kaa-san sekarang juga. Ada yang mencarimu." nada bicara sang Ibu mulai terdengar menggoda. " Mana bisa Kaa-san, aku har-." Kaa-san nya sudah memotong, "Pokoknya harus sekarang. Tou-san juga bilang begitu." telepon itu langsung diputus sepihak. Ibu nya memang tahu kelemahan Sakura. Tinggal katakan 'tou-san mu ingin ini, tou-san mu bilang itu', sudah pasti Sakura tidak bisa menolak. Tapi yang Sakura pikirkan adalah siapa yang dating. Yang dia tahu, kalau nada Kaa-san seperti itu pasti ada perjodohan. Sakura menghela napas. Dia tidak berpikir akan secepat ini, setelah tahun lalu perjodohan oleh orang tuanya terpaksa dia tolak. Sakura menyatakan alasannya, untuk menunggu seseorang. Kini seseorang itu sudah berkeluarga. Tidak ada alasan lain untuk menolak perjodohan. "Mungkin ini memang takdirku." Gumam Sakura.

Perjalanan Sakura terasa tidak nyaman. Meskipun hanya membutuhkan waktu satu jam tiga puluh menit dengan shinkansen, tapi hatinya sangat cemas. Walaupun dia sudah menerima apa pun takdirnya, bertemu seseorang yang belum diketahuinya dan akan menjadi suaminya, itu masih masalah. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Kantuk yang biasanya menghampirinya pada pertengahan jalan, menguap entah kemana. Dia menerka seperti apa calon suaminya. Pikirannya sibuk kembali menelusuri kenangan saat dia bertemu dengan orang itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Saat mereka seringkali bertemu tanpa sebab, saat mereka diam-diam saling memperhatikan. Airmata Sakura menetes dalam keheningannya sendiri. Dia memang berusaha menunggu orang itu selama enam tahun, sejak orang itu meninggalkan kampus sebelum menyelesaikan studinya. Kabar yang dia dengar tentang orang itu hanya kabar burung, yang entah benar atau salah. Hanya satu yang dia percaya saat itu dan mungkin sampai saat terakhir dia masih berharap pada orang itu. Bisnis Keluarga. Yang banyak maknanya, salah satunya menikah dengan perjodohan akibat bisnis. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya Sakura lalai akan hal ini, tapi berapa kali pun pikiran ini muncul, Sakura hanya menguatkan hatinya. Entah mengapa dia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaannya pada orang itu.

Peringatan yang terdengar dari _speaker_ kereta, membangunkan Sakura dari kecemasannya. Sebentar lagi, masa lalunya akan dia kubur dalam-dalam karena sudah ada seseorang yang akan mengisi harinya. Dalam hatinya, dia bertekad bahwa mulai detik ini, hari barunya akan dimulai. Tidak ada lagi orang itu dalam kehidupannya. Dipakailah topi sport untuk menutupi rambut merah jambunya. Ketika Sakura menuju pintu keluar, seorang anak kecil yang jatuh membuatnya penasaran. "Kai-kun. Kau tidak apa nak?" tanya wanita berambut hitam kecoklatan. Sakura terdiam. Lagi-lagi dia bertemu mereka. Bahkan ini sudah jauh dari rumah sakit dan kota. Dia ragu untuk membantu anak itu, atau mencari arah lain untuk pergi. Dia takut berhadapan dengan istri dan anak dari orang yang sudah lama ditunggunya. Hatinya bimbang. Menolong atau pergi. Akhirnya, Sakura memilih untuk menolong. Apa gunanya menjadi dokter kalau dia kabur begitu saja. Walaupun dokter juga manusia yang bisa merasakan sakit, tak terkecuali sakit hati tetapi kemanusiaan lebih membutuhkannya. Dia telah memiliki kekebalan yang cukup untuk menahan kesedihannya akibat melihat dua orang yang tengah dihadapinya. Yang penting Kai-sebagai pasiennya baik-baik saja.

Kaki Kai telah dibalut. Untung saja lukanya kecil, sehingga tidak perlu dibawa ke unit gawat darurat. Sakura yang telah membersihkan dan menutup luka Kai. "Kai-kun anak yang cerdas dan sopan. Kalau anak seusianya jatuh dan luka seperti ini pasti sudah menangis, tapi Kai-kun tidak." Puji Sakura. Ibu Kai yang bernama Izumi itu hanya tersenyum. " Ini karena Dokter ada di sini." Izumi mengerling pada Kai. Kai pun tersipu setelah digoda ibunya. Sakura hanya terkikik kecil melihat tingkah Kai. Dirinya sempat lega karena orang itu tidak muncul. Perkenalan Sakura dengan Izumi pun sebenarnya baru saja terjadi. Saat di rumah sakit, Sakura tidak sempat bertemu Izumi. Perkenalan itu hanya singkat. Dia tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa Izumi adalah istri Sasuke. Sakura terlalu takut mendengar langsung.

Namun, lagi-lagi dirinya salah menduga. Seorang laki-laki berambut raven mendekat kea rah mereka. "Papa Sasuke." Kai yang langsung riang kembali meminta gendong. Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya berusaha menutupi kesedihannya. "Papa ya? Jadi benar." Sakura membatin. "Lama tidak bertemu Uchiha-san." Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, memutuskan untuk menyapa terlebih dahulu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Bagi Sakura senyuman itu sangat menusuk. Lebih baik dia pergi segera, daripada hatinya tambah sakit. " Saya pamit dulu. Izumi-san saya minta tolong untuk mengganti kassa di kaki Kai setiap mandi. Semoga luka Kai cepat kering." Sakura berbalik, tetapi tangan Izumi langsung menahannya. "Pulang bersama kami saja Sakura-san. Tolong jangan ditolak." Kai pun langsung turun dari gendongan Sasuke. "Dokter Pink ikut kami ya. Oke?" Kai menarik lengan Sakura. " Ikutlah bersama kami, Haruno-san." Suara yang sudah lama tidak didengar Sakura kini memintanya untuk pulang bersama. Tidak. Itu bukan permintaan melainkan tanda bahwa apapun yang diinginkan Kai ataupun Izumi pastilah penting dan harus dipenuhi olehnya. Sasuke yang dulu tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Setidaknya Sakura pernah tahu sifat Sasuke yang terkenal seantero kampus mereka.

Sepanjang jalan pulang, Sakura banyak diam. Sesekali dia menanyakan tentang tempat tinggal tiga uchiha tersebut, atau sekedar berbagi info tentang tempat wisata atau tempat makan yang enak di kota kecil Suna. Sakura pikir mereka bertiga akan berwisata, karena ternyata mereka tidak tinggal di Suna. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Sakura semakin sedih. Wajahnya mungkin sedikit bisa berbohong, tapi hatinya sudah compang-camping tidak karuan. Sasuke yang sesekali mengamati Sakura dari ekor matanya hanya mendengus pelan. Orang itu membiarkan Sakura larut dalam kesedihan dan kesalahpahamannya sendiri. Sasuke pikir ada baiknya memperlakukan Sakura seperti sekarang. Biar dia tahu apa yang terjadi dan akan terjadi dengan sendirinya. Izumi sedang memangku Kai yang tengah tertidur, hanya geleng-geleng kepala ketika memerhatikan Sasuke maupun Sakura. Izumi mampu melihat cinta di mata Sasuke maupun Sakura. Bagaimana bisa dirinya terjebak di tempat yang salah selama ini?

Rumah Sakura

"Tadaima Kaa-san, Tou-san." Sakura mengetuk pintu lalu membukanya. "Okaeri Sakura. Wah, ini dia tamunya. Ayo silakan masuk. Anak tampan ini sebaiknya ditidurkan di kamar sebelah saja-"." Saya Izumi Uchiha, Haruno-san." Izumi memperkenalkan diri. Haruno Mebuki menepuk pelan bahu Izumi lalu mempersilahkan Izumi untuk membawa Kai. " Selamat datang tuan Uchiha." Kini giliran tou-san Sakura yang menyapa. Sakura malah bingung melihat orang tuanya sudah mengenali Sasuke. Bahkan dirinya tidak pernah menceritakan siapa orang yang dia tunggu selama enam tahun ini, yang membuat dirinya menolak perjodohan oleh orang tuanya. Tapi sekarang? Ayah dan ibunya mengenal Uchiha Sasuke. " Sakura, kau mandi dan segera kembali ke sini dengan pakaian yang sudah ibu siapkan di kamarmu." Ibunya berkata dengan pelan. Sakura makin tidak mengerti. Tapi dienyahkan semua praduga yang lebih sering tidak memihak padanya. Mungkin tamunya datang sebentar lagi.

Malam ini terasa aneh bagi Sakura. Satu jam sudah dia menunggu di kamar, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan tamu lain. Dia tidak peduli Sasuke, Izumi, dan Kai sudah pergi atau belum. Justru itulah yang dia tunggu. Bertemu lagi dengan mereka saat dirinya lelah seperti ini, makin melemahkan kekebalan hatinya. Dirinya sendiri sebenarnya lebih ingin tidur. Tapi teringat tujuan kepulangannya, mau tidak mau Sakura menuruti ibunya untuk memakai gaun terusan merah muda yang tampak-mahal. Dia sendiri bingung, untuk pertemua pertama memakai gaun seperti ini rasanya berlebihan. Seperti pertemuan untuk menerima lamaran. Gadis beriris bak emerald itu menyerah dengan dugaan yang dipikirkannya. Telinganya masih sibuk menguping pembicaraan dari ruang tamu. "Tampaknya masih tamu yang tadi." pikir Sakura. Tiba-tiba ibunya masuk. Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, ibunya langsung menggandeng Sakura. Sakura sudah terlalu lelah dengan kebingungannya sendiri, memilih pasrah ketika harus bertemu lagi dengan para Uchiha itu. Setidaknya dia akan langsung tahu siapa orang yang membuat ayah dan ibunya bersikeras agar dia pulang cepat.

"Apakah kau menerima Sasuke-san, Sakura?" tanya Kizashi. Hening. Tidak ada satupun orang bersuara. Sakura hanya melebarkan emeraldnya tidak percaya. Baru saja dia tertampar kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya Izumi adalah kakak ipar Sasuke, istri dari Uchiha Itachi yang meninggal karena penyakit jantung, dan tentu saja Kai adalah keponakannya, Sakura langsung melonjak senang dalam hati karena dugaannya salah. Kantuknya lagi-lagi menguap entah kemana, berganti bahagia. Tapi kali ini kebahagiaannya terasa sangat berlebihan. Sasuke melamarnya? Ini pasti mimpi. Enam tahun menunggu orang itu mungkin membuatnya menderita waham*. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu mencubit lengannya sendiri, supaya dirinya bangun dari mimpi. Tapi sia-sia. Inilah kenyataannya. Izumi hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, Izumi, ayahnya, lalu ibunya. Emeraldanya berkaca-kaca. Gadis musim semi itu mengangguk sambil memeluk ibunya. Tampak airmatanya sudah mengalir deras.

-Orang itu-

Inikah perasaan memiliki? Aku rasa ini jawaban dari setiap rasa penasaranku akan keadaan dia-gadis yang baru saja menjadi istriku, yang selama enam tahun telah kutinggalkan tanpa kepastian. Yang ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Dia juga mencintaiku. Bahkan mungkin lebih besar. Aku ingat bagaimana terlukanya ketika dia bersama Izumi-nee dan Kai. Kupikir dia menduga bahwa Izumi-nee adalah istriku, dan Kai adalah anak kandungku. Begitu kujelaskan pada keluarganya, termasuk dirinya, dia terlihat sangat senang. Ck dasar aneh. Inilah pembuktian tiga sifat aneh-julukan yang pernah kuberikan dulu. Apalagi reaksinya waktu kulamar dulu, ck itu sulit dimengerti. Oh bahkan sekarang tambah satu lagi, _childish_. Tapi aku senang. Hanya ketika bersamaku, dia menjadi seseorang yang manja. Hanya aku yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Sasuke-kun, kau melamun lagi." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia tampak imut dengan muka seperti itu. Aku tidak akan membuang kesempatan ini untuk 'mendekatinya'. "Sakura, apa kau tidak pernah mengenalku?" Perlahan aku mendekatinya. Wajah yang ditekuk tadi sudah berubah merah seperti tomat kesukaanku. Dia tampak sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sangat menyenangkan bisa menggodanya seperti ini. "A-aku kan m-memang pernah mengenalmu waktu di fakultas Sasuke-kun." Aku mendengus pelan melihatnya gugup. Perlahan aku menjauh dan sudah ada di belakangnya. Dia sendiri baru mendongakkan kepalanya setelah aku benar-benar di belakangnya. Kuletakkan daguku di bahunya. Dia tidak menolak. "Apa kau sungguh tidak ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?" kulihat wajahnya sangat merah. Lebih merah dari sebelumnya. "Dulu, dua puluh tahun yang lalu ada anak yang tersesat di festival Hanabi. Aku dan anak itu hanya sempat berkenalan sebentar setelah aku tidak sengaja melihat dia menangis. Karena dia bingung dimana orang tuanya, anak itu langsung dibawa ayahku ke pusat informasi, aku hanya berusaha mengingat rambutnya yang pink itu. Tapi percaya atau tidak, aku sudah tertarik pada dia sejak saat itu." Sakura menoleh dan tampak tidak percaya pada apa yang kukatakan. "Maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Karena sepertinya itu akibat kecelakaan dan aku hilang ingatan. Ibu sudah menceritakannya kan?" Kini aku memeluknya dari belakang, lalu mendaratkan daguku di puncak kepalanya yang merah muda, yang membuatku tetap mengenalinya bahkan setelah hampir empat belas tahun tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia memang untukku.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tahu seberapa menderitanya aku menunggu selama enam tahun, dan mengira kalau Izumi-nee adalah istrimu serta Kai-kun adalah anakmu?" Sakura membalikkan badannya dan langsung memelukku. Erat. " Kau tidak tahukan kalau aku selalu menyebutmu sebagai orang itu, dalam buku harianku. Itu terjadi selama aku mengenalmu di kampus sampai detik aku berusaha melupakanmu karena dugaan bodoh itu. Aku takut ada orang lain bahkan orang tuaku yang tahu perasaanku padamu. Aku takut mereka akan mengatakannya padamu dan ikut campur urusanku. Dan itu sangat menyiksa." Dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang menggemaskan itu, kuberikan sentilan ke dahi lebarnya." Kaupikir aku tidak tersiksa melihat kau dan Kakashi bercanda sampai Tsunade-sensei ikut tertawa waktu itu? Kau membuatku tersiksa." Dia malah menyeringai. "Jadi, kau pergi dari kampus karena cemburu, Sasuke-kun?" aku tidak bisa berdebat lagi. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya karena kecemburuanku, melainkan karena saat itu ayah sedang membutuhkanku. Tapi, saat ini yang paling penting adalah wanitaku ini. "Hn." Kupikir itu cukup meyakinkannya kalau aku sangat mencintainya. "Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku apapun yang terjadi. Kau harus janji untuk tetap bersamaku sampai ajal menjemput. Berjanjilah." ternyata dia masih meragukanku. "Tanpa kau minta, tentu akan aku lakukan sepenuh hatiku Nyonya Uchiha."

Akhirnya memang benar, dia untuk orang itu.

*waham =gangguan penilaian terhadap realitas, biasanya berupa halusinasi

alhamdulillah, selesai.

Mohon review nya. Terima kasih


End file.
